


Under the Moonlight

by multiversequeen8



Series: Moonlit Series [2]
Category: Songs of War - Fandom
Genre: Gen, werecreatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiversequeen8/pseuds/multiversequeen8
Summary: Senn is gone, replaced by a monster that Igneous has never seen before.A monster that wreaks havoc in Ardonia.Can Igneous manage to save his friend?
Series: Moonlit Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751275
Kudos: 1





	1. The Warning.

Igneous ran through the forest. He glanced around. He heard the howling occasionally, but it was always from a different direction. One minute it was behind him, then in front, and then far away.

_Senn?! Where did you go?_ His thoughts had started to grow more desperate. Calling out for Senn would just spook him.

The howling sounded off again, too distant for him to track now. He shivered, shame filling him. I failed him. I caused this. Voices screamed in his mind. 

And then there was silence. Igneous looked around, waiting for another howl, but none ever came.

He shuddered. Was Senn gone? What was he supposed to do? He looked over and considered a desperate last ditch effort. He headed towards Crown Peak. Holly had to have something that could help, right?

=======

Igneous headed back over to Holly’s place. He tapped on the window. No response came for a couple minutes so he started to knock. A crash interrupted his thoughts. He sighed, realizing he had broken Holly’s window. He heard Holly's quick footsteps. She opened the door and waved him in.

“Sorry Holly! I didn’t mean to-” Igneous said.

“Oh, it’s fine. I understand.” Holly interrupted. She looked down and then back up at him. “What are doing here, though?”

“Well, my friend turned into a werewolf and then he attacked me--”

“Hang on, hang on, slow down a little bit. How did this start?”” 

“I don’t know how it started! He just suddenly started complaining about how he was in pain and then he became a monster. He was coherent for a while and then he just--he just lost it!” 

“Senn did tell me he got attacked by a huge wolf monster. I tried my best to mitigate any infection, but I guess something like that is almost impossible to prevent.” Holly responded, tapping her finger on the door.

“So basically there might not be a way to fix it?”

“I didn’t say that. I just said I tried to prevent it, but I guess I failed.”

Igneous sighed. He paced around, trying to figure out how this had happened. How had his friend lost it?! Why was this happening? Why did he feel so hopeless?! He punched at the wall, breaking a window. Holly let out a startled shout. Igneous whimpered.

“Sorry! Sorry!”

Holly sighed. “I’d rather you punch the windows than do something rash.” She sighed and murmured a swear under her breath. 

“What can we do to fix Senn?” Igneous asked, almost shouting.

“Well, first we need to figure out why this happened and how.” Holly said.

“But how?”

“I don’t know, but I have an awful feeling.” Those words filled Igneous with dread. He swallowed hard and Holly took it as a cue to continue. “Kaius had another student. I barely knew him, but I’ve heard rumors of him trying to control Moonlits and other similar creatures. If Senn’s a werewolf, that might mean he’s being controlled. Even if we get him back, the guilt from the things he did might kill him.” 

“How would that even happen?!”   
Holly sighed, before she flicked her wrist. Igneous saw a quick flash, a couple blue sparks. “Let me show you.”

“Wait--wait--”

“I’m not going to control you or anything I’m just going to poke around in your head.” She said right as she put her hand on his head. Igneous sighed, forcing himself to relax. He felt as if someone was in his head, and then Holly pulled back. “Wow, um, so it hurts that much?”

“What?”

“Turning into a monster.” She said, shivering. “I do not want to do that again.” Igneous sighed.

“Is there any way to reverse his control over Senn?”

“I’d say killing the one who did this to Senn would be an easy bet.” 

In the distance, Igneous swore he heard a howl. He looked out one of the broken windows. Did he see something gray? Scanning the woods, he couldn’t see the gray sliver again. He blinked and sighed. No sign of Senn.

Perhaps it was for the best? That meant Senn wasn’t going to hurt anyone here. Then a terrible thought paralized him, the idea that Senn was somewhere, possibly rampaging innocent civilians out there.

“Holly, do you think we should go to Conchord and warn them of Senn?” Igneous asked.

“Yeah, of course. Who knows what he’s capable of!”

Igneous nodded. The both of them exited Holly’s house and eventually made it to the beacon. Igneous gave one last glance at the full moon before his vision was absorbed by blinding light. A moment later, they were in Oakendale.

“Do you think they’ll listen to us, Holly?”

“I don’t know. However, it is our best bet. It _is_ the capital of Conchord.” 

“I guess there isn’t much else we can do.” He said. But who would believe there was a werewolf rampaging? It sounded awfully like the set up of one of those horror books he could never bring himself to finish.“Do you know if there’s anyone who runs this place? If we could talk to them--”“Oh, you’re talking about Benedict. I’ve heard he’s the ruler here.” Holly said, pointing at a large building.

Igneous headed towards the humongous building. Holly followed and they headed up the stairs, but they were stopped by the guard.”“Hold it! What do you---Holy crap is that a Moonlit--”

“This Moonlit is my friend, thank you very much.” Holly snarled. She sighed, bringing her hands together. “We need to come in. We have urgent news for Benedict.”

“Like what?”

“A freakish werewolf on a monstrous rampage!” Holly shot out.

“You’re kidding me, werewolves? Those aren’t real.”

“Ahem.” Igneous said, pointing at his large form. The guard facepalmed.

“That isn’t really proving anything!”

“Please, just let us in.” Holly said. The guard looked over at his companion.

“What do we do with them?”

“Let ‘em in. I love watching weirdos tell Benedict stuff.”

The two guards relaxed, and the duo strutted straight into a big room. The other guards exchanged glances and began to mutter. Igneous and Holly walked towards the office of Benedict. They entered the door and found a man who looked to be in his 60’s in a wooden throne, he had long white hair, green eyes and was very wrinkly. He was wearing a brown, green smock.

“What are you two doing here? What do you want?!”” Benedict asked.

“Benedict, I come from Crown Peak with awful news!”

“And who are you?”

“Holly, and there’s a werewolf wreaking havoc. I know it sounds crazy---”

“It’s probably your companion that did that!” He yelled, pointing at Igneous. Igneous could tell by Benedict’s body language he did not believe her at all. Benedict cuffed a fist and held it up against his mouth. Igneous could see a smile slightly form on his old face.

“How long do we have before the wolf arrives?” Benedict asked.

“We don’t know and that’s why we’re here. If you want your people to live--” “Even if this thing is real, I doubt it’d even want anything to do with me.” He said with a laugh.“Well then! I can’t believe you’re this useless! Your people could die and you don’t care?!”” Igneous snapped.

“If you really do care so much then go out and kill it already!” Benedict shouted.

Depressed, their attempt to warn Conchord failed, Holly and Igneous walked out.

And then there was screaming. Loads of screaming. Igneous froze, knowing exactly what was happening.“What the hell is that?” Benedict’s voice shook. 

One of the guards stumbled in, layered in claw marks. The guard coughed up blood and fell forwards. Benedict rushed to his side. The guard whispered something.

“What did he say?” Igneous asked. Benedict swallowed hard.

“You were right, you were right, you were right…” He just kept murmuring as he cradled the guard’s body.

“I’ll handle Senn, lead him away from town. Holly, you try to help the civilians!” Igneous shouted. Holly nodded weakly, eyes starting to water.

Igneous burst through the door and caught a glimpse of a white glow. He roared, charging over towards the source of the glow.

  
  



	2. Rearrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, I have a co-writer now! DarthRenzi. They've been helping me write these chapters so every chapter has a contribution from them.

He was forced against his will to watch the violence his body committed. He had tried before to stop himself, but it never worked. So Senn watched with horror as people died. People who had families, people who just wanted to  _ live. _

_ Good, good. You’re doing good.  _ Something purred in his very ears. The voice made him ill, nauseous. How could someone dare say he was doing good? He ran into the streets of Oakendale and heard screaming. He would have cried if not for his body being under someone else’s control. One of the archers fired an arrow at him and it pierced his shoulder. He roared, lunging forwards at the figure. The archer managed to dodge his assault.  _ Run, you idiot.  _ He screamed in his mind. However, his body decided to lunge at the archer. He tasted blood and wanted to close his eyes, but his form kept tearing the poor figure apart.

_ Why? Why is this happening?  _ He wanted to cry out, but he was trapped.

A voice broke through his mind, loud and incredibly clear. It was so loud he could  _ feel  _ it.  _ Because you are mine.  _ He didn’t need to see who said those awful words to know they were smiling. Senn felt himself continue to ravage the civilians.  _ Who are you?! What do you want?!  _

_ That’s none of your concern. Just let me do my work.  _ The voice snarled.

He felt his body shiver slightly. Being unable to control himself felt awful. Why did this have to happen? Why him? Who would want this?

Crying for help didn’t work…

He heard something crash through the clearing, heavy claws scratching at the grass. Senn felt himself flinch. Igneous was suddenly in front of him. The Moonlit grabbed him and forced him onto the ground and then stopped. 

“What has gotten into you?!” His voice boomed. Senn wanted to answer, but his body just kept clawing at Igneous’ rocky flesh to no avail. He cried out in his mind:  _ I DON’T KNOW!  _ But it refused to come out. Kicking his legs at Igneous, he felt something wet drip down his cheek.

“Does it hurt that much, Senn? Who is doing this to you?” 

He just kept kicking, thrashing like a dying animal. Igneous kept his hold on Senn. The Moonlit started to sob. 

“Igneous let him go!” Senn felt his head turn over to the voice. He saw Holly at Igneous’ side. “Let me try something--”

“No.” Igneous snapped. “He’ll bite you!”

_ Lead them to me. I have a plan.  _ The voice boomed. Igneous had released his grip slightly and Senn used this as an opportunity to break free. He felt himself rush forwards and then heard Igneous’ heavy footsteps behind him. The two of them continued into the forest and then they broke through a clearing. Senn felt his body stop.

Someone brought himself through the clearing. Behind him was a large Moonlit that glared daggers at the both of them. Senn felt himself walk over and place his head under the man’s hand. The man smiled at Igneous.

“Ah, you must be Igneous?” He said, patting Senn on the head. Igneous’ eyes widened at the man. The man brushed at his tunic as he waited for Igneous’ response.

“How do you know---”

“Senn told me.” The man said with a smile. Senn felt the man’s control relinquish and he looked over at Igneous. He bucked the man away with his head and snarled. The man just backed up and glared at Igneous. “Oh, I’m not interested in him any more.” 

Igneous backed up and tilted his head. “What are you say-- _ argh _ !” Igneous grabbed at the sides of his head and fell forwards. Senn felt his ears go back. 

“Igneous!” 

He kept twitching. Senn shivered. Watching Igneous shake and shiver filled him with nausea. Igneous lifted his head, eyes completely absorbed in yellow and glowing harshly. Senn backed up as Igneous started to let out a loud snarl.

“Get him, my pet.” The man said, pointing at Senn. He froze as Igneous turned his head and faced him. He roared, charging forwards. The werewolf dove to the left and Igneous struggled to stop himself. 

“Igneous, listen to me! Fight it!” 

Igneous didn’t hear him, made obvious by the fact he swiped at Senn. Senn pulled back. He shivered and looked behind him, trying to find an exit.

Igneous managed to get a hit in. His claws left a huge mark on Senn’s chest. Senn gritted his teeth before roaring in agony. He tried to struggle backwards, but Igneous charged forwards like a battering ram. Senn felt himself fly back. He hit a tree and tried to cry out in pain. Unfortunately, no sound escaped him. Igneous approached him slowly, as if he was savoring the experience. Senn managed to move, but he felt his back explode into a searing pain. He would have cried out, but Igneous’ teeth sank deeper into his flesh, making him unable to scream. Igneous shoved Senn onto the ground and opened his jaws, preparing for a blow to the throat. 

“Go back, Igneous. We have to deal with Etherea.”.

Igneous obeyed the odd man’s words without question, and walked off into the unknown. Senn felt his vision fade. He gulped and sobbed. Footsteps rapidly approached him. Looking over, Senn caught a view of Holly.

“Oh goodness, you’re losing a lot of blood! Holly shouted. She tried to patch up Senn. As soon as she tried putting a bandage on him, Senn winced and howled in pain.

“I need to stop the bleeding before I can get a regeneration potion in you.” She said. Senn weakly laid on the side and she continued to place the bandages on him. Something grabbed Senn’s arm and he looked over. Holly forced his mouth open and shoved the potion down his throat.

Within a couple moments, Senn’s vision cleared and grew sharper. While his body still ached, he was not as close to death as he was earlier.

“So, what do we do now?” He asked a couple moments later when his body stopped aching.

“We should go back to Oakendale.”

“What?! After all of the havoc I brought upon them?!”

“It wasn’t technically you.” Holly sighed. “We need to get to Oakendale. I can explain to them, they probably trust me after I was right about you attacking.”

They continued on their way. At the edge of Oakendale, Senn spotted a Sendaris. 

“Hang on a moment, Holly.” He said, placing one of his claws before her. He looked up at the moon and saw it had started to set. He still had some time left, if he was like Igneous, before he passed out.

“What’s so important about a Sendaris?” Holly asked. Senn nudged Holly forward.

“I think I recognize her.” He said, coming closer. He spotted familiar markings and the figure turned around.

It was Ria! However, when she turned around and caught a glimpse of Senn’s form, she started to back up.

“Ria, wait!”

She stopped dead in her tracks. “Senn!?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“I-I see that.” She said, pointing at his markings. “How the heck are you a wolf?”” 

“Too long to explain right now. I’m just glad to see you.”

Ria hugged him.

“I’m just glad I didn’t hurt you.”

She pulled back. “Hurt me?” She said, tilting her head to the side. 

“Also a long story.” He heard Holly clear her throat. “Oh, and this is Holly. She saved my life recently.” 

They arrived in Oakendale shortly after, and the people caught sight of Senn. They yelled at him, throwing glass in his direction. Senn tried not to be bothered by it that much but the glass hurt..

“I can explain! Just give me a moment.” Senn shouted.

“Oh wow, the murderous thing wants to explain! Wow, guys, should we listen? Haha, go to hell!” One civilian shouted.

They continued through the streets. Holly pointed at the building where Benedict lived.

“Maybe if we explain--”

Suddenly, she was interrupted by Benedict again.

“You murderous thing! You think you can come back here? Get out!”

“Wait, wait, you hurt people?!” Ria asked.

“Hold on let me explain myself!” Senn shouted. “I know this sounds crazy, but I was being controlled!”

“Controlled! Now that’s an excuse I’ve never heard before!” Benedict shouted before breaking into a laugh.

“He’s no monster, he’s my brother!” Ria defended Senn.

“Stupid Ardoni, you don’t understand that thing is a bloodthirsty monster!”

A hoard of archers sat at Benedict’s side.

Holly caught onto the actions of the Conchord soldiers. ”Senn, um, I think I can explain your story later.” Holly said with incredible speed..

Benedict rammed his hand down in a chopping motion, and the guards fired. Suddenly, there was a beam of light and the arrows crumpled into dust.

“Let them pass!” a man shouted. Senn noticed the familiar man. It was Kaius?!

“Kaius? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy culling our Moonlit problem!”

“I’m here to tell you that what Senn says is true.” Kaius responded. Holly glared at him. 

“Oh, so now you’ve decided to be the good guy?”

“Shut up and let me explain!” He growled. “Senn wasn’t in control of himself, he was being controlled by an awful sorcerer. The same one that’s been riling up the Moonlits!”

“Okay now that just sounds like bull--”

“I have been investigating this for a couple weeks now, Benedict. Who else has word on this?”

“Do you know why he’s doing this?” Senn asked. Kaius looked down.

“He used to be one of my students. He betrayed me a long time ago and in a fit of rage against him I tried to kill him. He managed to escape.”

“But how would that lead to our current problem?” Senn asked.

“I don’t know, but knowing him, he probably wants power.” 

“So what am I supposed to do?” Benedict asked. 

“Warn the rest of Conchord and tell them to bring word to the other kingdoms.”

“Alright.” Benedict said quietly. He headed back into his palace. Holly continued to glare at Kaius. 

“I still don’t forgive you for cursing an entire species.” She said with her arms crossed. 

“Igneous was okay until that guy got him. Other than the turning into a monster part, how was being a Moonlit a curse?”

Kaius sighed. “I used to take control of them and make them ravage farms, bite Magnorites and spread the illness. One got into K’arthen, a lot of Moonlits starved there.” Senn felt his eyes widen.

“What the hell?” 

Kaius glared at the ground. “I would help you, but--” He fell onto the ground. Senn would have rushed forwards if the man hadn’t suddenly crumpled into dust. He sat there in shock and glared at Holly, who just looked surprised. She knelt down and grabbed at the dust that used to be a whole person. Shaking her head, she stood up. 

“We need to finish Kaius’ work. We need to kill that monster.”

  
  



	3. Inferno

_ Something wrapped around his throat, awful and heavy. Against his back was the hard surface of the wall, which he was attempting to shrink against. The claws around his throat tightened and the awful reflection of himself glared into his eyes. _

**_WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME._ ** _ It rumbled loudly. He shook his head. _

_ “We… we are not!” He sputtered.  _ Gotta remember….why am I here? _ He thought. _

_ That awful man had trapped him in his own mind! He shook his head again, trying to keep those memories intact.  _

_ The thing gripped his neck harder, but this time he kicked at it. It fell back, hissing. He managed to elude it, to run away from it. He heard its heavy footsteps follow him. _

**_DO YOU KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE?_ ** _ It roared. _

_ “No.” He admitted as he continued to run. The thing caught up to him and slammed him into the ground.  _

**_IT IS BECAUSE OUR FORM IS IN A...STASIS? A DEEP SLEEP._ **

_ “What?” _

**_I CANNOT CONTROL IT, NOR CAN YOU. NOW LOOK._ ** _ It pointed over at one of the walls that seemed to become a clear pool of water. In that wall he saw himself. _

_ It was him before the whole mess had started. He approached the wall and ran his hands across his reflection. No rippling, just a clear reflection. _

**_I AM YOU, BUT NOT._ **

_ “You aren’t making any sense, you know?”  _

**_WE HAVE BEEN TORN FROM EACH OTHER. HE BRINGS ONLY ME OUT, FOR I AM BARELY MORE THAN IMPULSE._ **

_ “What?” _

**_YOU ORDER ME AROUND FOR I AM YOUR IMPULSES._ **

_ “I do not think that’s how it works.” He said softly, feeling the shock of this thing no longer harming him sink in. _

**_I WANT TO NOT HURT YOU ANYMORE, BUT HE ORDERS ME AROUND. IT RUBS OFF ON ME._ ** _ It roared again, grabbing at its head. _

_ “Then just stop hurting me!” He shouted.  _

**_HE FORCES ME TO HURT PEOPLE… HE FORCES US TO HURT PEOPLE. ONLY AROUND YOU AM I CLEAR AGAIN._ **

_ “So you hurt me because he makes us hurt people?” _

**_YES….. I CAN FEEL HIM CALL AGAIN. I’M NOT READY._ **

_ And then it was silent again. The thing seemed to...disappear into thin air? He gasped at the air like a fish on land. More time alone in this chamber, a torturous land.  _

Maybe if I focus….  _ He thought. Shutting his eyes tightly, he concentrated. He focused on the large form he would usually take. _

_ He opened his eyes again and saw nothingness. Blackness on all sides. He walked a couple paces forwards and felt a wall graze him.  _

How do you feel, my pet?  _ A voice slithered through his realm.  _

_ “Get out of my head!” He shouted. The voice only laughed.  _

You are mine, Igneous!  _ The man’s voice continued to echo. He pulled himself against a wall and shivered.  _

_ “What part of get out of my head do you not understand?!” He roared. The man only laughed again. _

Your head? No, no, this place is mine now. 

_ He felt silence settle again.  _

=======

Senn woke up, dizzy and confused. He had almost forgotten the events of last night, until they hit him like a battering ram. He shook his head and moved one of his legs. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel awfully hot under the blanket. A quick glance at himself told him why: he was normal again.

“Now how did I get here?” He groaned. Holly called out from another room.

“You passed out and I dragged you to your bed. Are you normal again?”

“Yeah.” He shouted back. “I think we should start planning how we’re going to fix this.”

“You’re not telling me you want to fight Igneous, right?” Holly asked.

“What? No, I wouldn’t want to fight Igneous. I’m going to try and fight that sorcerer guy. Whatever he is.” 

“I think you should flank the sorcerer while he’s controlling Igneous.” Holly told Senn. “Although we’d need a plan and a way to find him.”

“That makes sense.” 

“I have a few ideas on where’d he be--Biggerton.” Holly said.

Soon they headed outside and found Ria. Senn beckoned her along and they headed off for Biggerton. By the time they neared the town, darkness had started to fall like a thick blanket. Soon, the undead would be prowling, hungry for flesh. 

They were almost at Biggerton when Senn stopped. He smelled something off. With horror he realized it was smoke. They approached a lot slower now and noticed the smoke rising into the air. One thought echoed through them, altogether:  _ We are too late. _

With dread they entered Biggerton, or more so its ruins. Fire was spreading all around, eating at the town. Screaming echoed in the distance and Senn, despite the flames, felt cold.

_ Igneous did this...  _ He realized, feeling ill at the thought.

“Senn, look!” Holly shouted.

Senn turned around to see a figure around five and a half feet tall was staggering and shaking down toward them. They rushed forwards. Holly grabbed at her sides and then let out a heavy breath.

“I don’t have anything to help her.” She said shakily. That was when Senn noticed te woman was covered in burns. Despite the heat, she shivered. Holly looked over at Senn, who was barely affected by the idea of death now. However, Ria looked as if she was going to hurl.

“Do you know what hurt you?” Senn asked, knowing time was of the essence.

“I don’t know… It looked like a Magnorite, but huge, spikier--” She broke into a coughing fit.

_ Sounds like Igneous.  _ Senn thought with horror. “Can you explain in a little more detail?” he then asked, feeling awful.

“Three... three rows...spikes. Three blasts… It wouldn’t touch Vraleus… That damned...sorcer…” 

Her eyes fell dull. Ria made an awful noise which Senn realized was retching. Holly looked as if she was going to cry. 

“We need to get out--”

“Why are we doing this?!” Ria cried out.

Senn swallowed hard, trying to get his words out. It felt just like--no, stop. Stop thinking about that!

“You know how I talked about Igneous, right? I mentioned him in that letter I sent after I started traveling. A couple months ago, Igneous got bit by this thing called a Moonlit and ended up becoming one. He’s fine as one--or he was until Vraleus decided to control me and then him. Now… now he’s doing this.” Senn said, shaking as he pointed at Biggerton, which still burned.

“That’s why they hated your appearance at Oakendale…” Ria realized.

“We should look for survivors.” Senn said, unable to stop himself from shaking. In the distance, he saw something. In the fire a beast lumbering, larger than a Moonlit. The fire made it almost impossible to see as it was reduced to a silhouette. It roared and Senn knew what was needed now.

He turned around and fled. He heard rapid footsteps follow behind him, but they were light, human-like. Thankfully.

Soon they made it into Oakendale. They broke through Benedict’s chamber. 

“Benedict! Biggerton is in flames!” Senn felt his voice burst through his lungs.

“Who caused this?!” Benedict shouted.

“I think his name is Vraleus. We need to get to Etherea, they have lots of influence. You need to tell the other kingdoms about this too.”

“I'll head to Crown Peak.” Holly said. “I’ll meet back up with you guys in a couple days.”

“How are we supposed to get to Etherea?” Ria asked as Holly started to leave.

“I had a horse but I left him at Crown Peak.” 

Holly turned around. She disappeared for a moment and brought back a familiar face.

“This horse?” She said, pulling Titan on a lead. Senn gasped. 

“That’s my horse!” He shouted. Titan trotted over and snorted. Senn patted his horse on the head. “At least he’s okay.”

  
  



	4. A Fine Line

Ria and Senn headed to Etherea on the back of Titan. They didn’t know Etherea was burning until they were almost in the city. Ria shivered behind him. While the damage wasn’t as bad as Biggerton, the fire was spreading.

“I knew they’d be here.” Senn whispered.

“Should we leave?” Ria asked.

“We need to see if we can get to Igneous.” Senn replied.

“Is he that thing?” Ria asked, pointing out into the distance. Senn spotted something similar to Igneous’ large form.

“I’m not entirely sure.” He whispered. “It’s not important. We just need to avoid him.”

===

He grabbed at the sides of his heads and roared.

_ GET OUT OF MY HEAD. _ He wanted to yell. Pain shot through his arms and he yowled. A voice hissed in his ears.

_ I’m not going to leave you, because you’re mine.  _ The voice hissed.

_ I’m not your damn toy!  _ Igneous thought back. 

_ You don’t understand, do you? Let me show you. _

Pain raced through his head, but he refused to allow that damn thing show him. Being able to see through his own two eyes way worse than being confined to the darkness of his mind.  _ Put...put me back. _ He struggled out. The voice only laughed in response. He knew he couldn’t win. He watched people die by his hands. A want to sob, a need rose within him, but his body only smiled.

_ Didn’t these people mistreat you? _

_ I don’t care! They’re just victims of culture. They don’t deserve this, even if they’re awful.  _ Igneous thought back.

_ You think you can just stop me?  _ The voice laughed at him.

Igneous fell quiet. He knew there was nothing he could do. Every limb of his moved, but it felt distant. In his mind, he cried, but his body continued doing the awful work of a madman.

Suddenly, Senn jumped in front of him. He put his arms up and spread out his clawed fingers.

_ No! Senn! Don’t! I can’t control myself! _ Igneous screamed internally.

_ Seems he’s stupider than he is brave.  _ The voice laughed.

_ Don’t kill him! _

_ Last time I checked, I am in control of you. _

Igneous wanted to whimper and cry even more. 

“Come at me Igneous!” Senn screamed.

_ What an idiot!  _ The voice in his head yelled.

Igneous lunged forwards. Senn jumped to the side rather quickly. The Moonlit felt his head smash into a wall.

Senn smashed a piece of a broken wall into Igneous’ back. He roared in response and Senn waved his arms around. Igneous charged again and hit another wall. This cycle went on for a couple minutes. 

Igneous felt himself stop and his mouth open.

“Ah, Senn. You are smarter than I thought you were.” The voice was his, but the words were that of the awful man that controlled him.

“I don’t care. Let him go.” Senn said, voice strained. Igneous felt himself cackle.

“You can’t just stop me. You’re too pathetic to stop someone like me.” And then Igneous lunged again. Senn jumped out of the way again. He scrambled onto his feet and then ran through the smoldering city. Igneous kept up. Senn ducked under some of the rubble and slid away. Igneous roared, trying to knock the rubble away from him. He managed to break through the rubble right as a tower fell. The two of them heard shouting and Igneous stopped, noticing a couple purple particles.

_ What is that?  _ Igneous wondered for a split second. More shouting sounded, but this time from a different direction. Both Igneous and Senn had stopped. Hell, even the voice in Igneous’ head had stopped.

The two of them saw two figures running after the sparkling particles.

“Grim, you idiot!” he heard one of them shout. The other figure only growled in response. “If everything wasn’t on fire then we would have been caught!” 

Igneous started snarling and turned around, but he noticed Senn was gone. He sniffed at the air and noticed Senn was near. He followed the scent and soon he jumped onto Senn, pinning him down.

Senn struggled against Igneous’ form. Igneous felt him claw at his shoulder. A roar escaped him. He felt himself relinquish his grip on Senn, and he backed up. The feeling of air whooshing past his face filled him. Senn yelled at him but he couldn’t make it out. 

He caught sight of someone, an Ardoni with light blue markings holding a spear, which she was now pointing at Vraleus. A roar ripped through him and he lunged forwards. The stranger shrieked and jumped out of the way. Vraleus made him stop and the stranger gripped her spear harder. Igneous felt himself circle her. 

Vraleus laughed. “You think you can kill me that easily?” He broke out in a howling cackle. Igneous felt himself mirror the awful sound and heard more of that awful noise erupt.

There were….there were more like him. All of the laughing except for Vraleus’ sounded awfully fake.

He saw the Sendaris shiver. 

She glanced around, first at Vraleus and then at Igneous.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, voice shaky. Igneous caught the faint outlines of Moonlits, all arranged in a circle around them. Vraleus laughed.

“I don’t need to answer you.” 

“....Attack…” Words dribbled from Igneous’ lips. The Moonlits closed in on the stranger. Igneous cried out in his mind, begging for the embrace of his mind prison again. He glared at Vraleus.

“...VRALEUS.” He roared. The Moonlits stopped glaring at the stranger and turned their attention at Vraleus. They started to close around him. Vraleus didn’t even look afraid. He just smirked and raised his hand. Igneous started to approach him, feeling as if his body was dragging itself through thick mud. His vision started to fade. A cry escaped him as the blackness closed in. 

As he collapsed, he saw the other Moonlits do the same. They all fell like he did.

And he knew no more.

===

A couple hours later, Vraleus paced around the knocked out Moonlits. He smiled, before frowning sourly. He noticed Igneous standing up.

“I have to admit, I am impressed.” Vraleus said.

“You...You are---the scum of Ardonia. I will… I will kill you.” Igneous snarled breathlessly.

Vraleus chuckled right as Igneous jumped forwards in a lunge. He raised his hand and with a bright blue glow Igneous was slammed into the ground. Igneous let out a loud yowl.

“You think you can defeat a student of Kaius? I rose up in his favor and then out of boredom I killed the lot of them. You think you won’t meet the same fate?” He yelled before cackling again.

Igneous snarled, lunging forwards. Vraleus raised his hand and slammed Igneous back again. Igneous roared. Vraleus jumped forwards, bluish energy surrounding his raised fist. He punched Igneous in the stomach and he Igneous felt his stomach split open. He glanced around. In the distance he swore he saw something.

_ How?  _ Igneous asked in his mind. He could barely think with all of the pain rushing through his body.

“You are a fool… And it will be your death.”

Igneous felt Vraleus’ sharp, claw-like fingers scratch down from the top of his bottom eyelid down to the bottom of his face. 

Vraleus kicked Igneous in the face. As Igneous felt his vision fade again, he saw Vraleus disappear into a mess of particles. The Moonlits started to awaken, and the figure he spotted in the distance earlier seemed to be coming closer.

“I lied about Crown Peak.” He heard them say as they placed a hand on his head.

And then Igneous’ vision faded.

  
  



	5. Revelations

In the darkness, Senn shivered. He took another glance at the outside, the overwhelming, closing darkness. He draped his blanket over himself again.

And then there was a rapid amount of knocking. Throwing his blanket off him, he stumbled over to the door. He opened the door and found...Holly? She also seemed to be carrying Igneous. 

“How the heck are you carrying him?” He asked surprisingly coherently. Holly sighed, bringing Igneous into Senn’s inn room. She placed Igneous down and looked into Senn’s eyes.

“Long story, but if I had to sum it up--magic. Really. Anyway, he’s no longer under Vraleus’ control. Get him some food, because he’s probably going to wake up in a week and he’ll need food if he wants to get better.” 

“Who hurt him?” Senn had now started to scan Igneous’ body. He noticed a scar reaching down from Igneous’ eye that almost touched the bottom of his face. Worse still, Igneous’ entire underbelly was covered in scars.

Senn walked over and lifted one of Igneous’ arms. At the elbow was the tiny beginning of a spike. Senn tilted his head.

“What’s with his arms?” Senn asked. Holly came over and looked at the tiny spike.

“I’m not entirely sure.” She said. Holly soon left and Senn tried to go back to sleep.

Over the week, Senn watched Igneous shiver and shake. When he slept, he had awful nightmares where cities burned and people died. He would usually awake with Ria over his bed, begging him to stop crying. Senn found himself unable to form words after those terrible nightmares. He would just cry into Ria’s shoulder and glance at Igneous’ half-dead body. 

Senn found himself in the house when Igneous woke up. He woke up screaming, shrieking, an awful, distressing mix. 

“I need food--!” Senn started to approach his screeching friend. “NO! GET AWAY!” 

“Igneous, buddy… It’s me.” He said softly. Igneous yowled and thrashed.

“NO! I’LL HURT YOU!” Igneous cried out. He backed up, shrank into the wall. “PLEASE!” 

The door flung open.

“Senn! What the heck is--” Ria said.

“I ALMOST KILLED YOU. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” Igneous screamed as he noticed Ria. She shuddered and stepped back. Senn came up to Ria’s side. 

“Get some meat. He might calm down a little if he has some food in him.” he said. Ria left. Senn backed up a little. Igneous started to just sob.

“Hey, buddy.”

“No, get away, get away.”

“Do you know where you are?” Senn asked. Igneous looked around and started to cry again. “You’re in Oakendale.”

“He’s gonna get us… HE’S GOING TO MAKE ME KILL YOU.” He screamed. Senn sat still and let Igneous sob. He heard Igneous start to quiet down.

“Do you know where you are?” He asked softly. Igneous whimpered. 

“Etherea.” Igneous said. 

“No, Oakendale. You’re okay. Vraleus won’t hurt you anymore.” Senn started to approach Igneous. Igneous whimpered and looked over at Senn. He outstretched his hand and Igneous whimpered again. “It’s okay, look.” He said, opening his palm. Igneous whimpered a little bit before he put his hand in Senn’s hand. 

Igneous looked at himself and let out a whimper.

“What...what is with my body?”

Senn looked at Igneous, who was now shaking. He noticed the spikes on his elbows had grown, so had his horns, and he seemed slightly larger. He whimpered.

“What is happening to me?! Senn!” 

“Igneous, I don’t know. Maybe I can talk to Holly. You need to rest, especially after everything you’ve gone through.” 

Igneous held his hand in front of his face. He started to heave in violently. 

“Igneous?”

“It...Ghngh! Hurts! Senn--help!” He shouted.

“I’ll--I’ll get Holly. Just stay there!” Senn said as Ria suddenly bust through the door. 

“What’s--”

“I think he’s turning again, just give me the food.” He said. Ria gave him the food and he tossed it over at Igneous. “Can you get Holly for me?” Senn said rapidly. Ria left incredibly quickly as Igneous started screaming.

Igneous jumped forwards on the food and scarfed it down.

“It hurts.” He whimpered after he ate. A couple moments later Holly entered the room. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with him!” Senn said frantically as Igneous started to convulse. Holly rushed to his side, grabbed at his arm and sat there in shock. 

“Listen, what I’m about to say is crazy--”

“Is he becoming a Moonlit again?” Ria asked.

“No, he won’t be able to do that for a while, not until this finishes its work.” 

“What is happening to him?” Senn shouted. Holly swallowed hard and patted Igneous on the back. 

“Look at his spikes. See that new row?” She said, pointing at two rows of spikes that grew along his original row. Senn gasped.  _ So he was the monster the dead lady described. _

“But why does he have those? Did Vraleus do this?” He asked as Igneous continued to shake. 

“No, he took Igneous under his control because…”

“Because?” 

“He’s an Alpha.”

“A what?” Senn, Ria, and Igneous asked simultaneously. Igneous let out one last heave before he passed out. 

“Listen, it’s hard to explain. However, he’s not going to die. But you should expect him to be passing out a lot.” 

====

When Igneous came back to, he found the room was still. Senn was watching him closely, as if making sure he wasn’t dying. Igneous noticed that his body felt sore, but it didn’t feel as agonizing as earlier. 

“It looks like it’s stopped.” Senn said. “Well, it stopped a while ago but you didn’t wake up. I thought something was wrong.” 

Igneous looked down at his body and noticed spikes now lining his elbows.“IIs..is this supposed to be happening?” Igneous asked Senn as he showed off his new spikes.

“Oh, Holly said that’s normal.”

“But what is going on?!” He shouted.

“Honestly, I don’t know much about it, maybe you should ask--”

But before Senn could finish, Igneous leapt out the window. He charged through the forest, freaked out. He felt himself fall forwards. A quick glance back showed him that he had tripped. He snarled.

_ I thought this was over!  _ He thought, almost shouting.

He sat there for hours wondering what could be happening. Holly came up to him. 

“Senn told me you left.” Holly said. “I can explain what’s happening.”

“How would you even know?!”

“I can tell you that this part of the process is over. You won’t change any more, but you’ll still be a little sore.”

“But what am I?” He asked, pointing at the spikes on his elbows.

“I don’t know much about Alphas, but I know you’re probably one.”

“Probably?” 

“Well, I mean, there has to be a reason Vraleus used you. So I’m guessing you’re an Alpha.”

“So you’re telling me you don’t even know what’s happening to me?! I could be turning into some sort--some sort of dragon for goodness’ sake! Vraleus ripped me open, so who’s to say he can’t be doing something far worse right now? For all I know I could be just a pawn in his awful game!” Igneous shouted, bringing himself closer to Holly. She stepped back. Igneous flinched, stepping back.

“Listen, I get it--”

“No, I shouldn’t have yelled.” Igneous said, barely audible. Holly sighed.“I know you didn’t mean to.” Holly replied. “Believe me, if I had to go through what you are going through, I would feel the exact same.”

Igneous whimpered as his body felt sore again. He winced and Holly walked over.

“Hey, I know there’s some lava in Oakendale. Would that maybe make you feel better?”

“Maybe.” Igneous responded. So, they traveled back to Oakendale. Holly took Igneous back to the blacksmith, where there was lava. Igneous jumped into the lava and barely moved. Holly, slightly weirded out, turned around, where Senn greeted her.

“Is he doing better?” he asked, looking over at Igneous’ peculiar behavior.

“I think so.” Holly replied, before laughing. “He’s awfully thirsty today.”

“Do you know what Vraleus is doing next?”

“Benedict sent some scouts, but we don’t know anything yet, as they haven’t returned.” Holly said.

“So what do we do until they return?” Senn asked.

“We need to figure out how we’re going to kill him.”

“Would Igneous’ condition somehow help?” 

“Well, he’d need some Moonlits to command, but Vraleus is controlling quite a few.”

“Is he controlling all of them?”

“I don’t think so, it doesn’t sound possible. I think you should take Igneous and look for those Moonlits he abandoned. If Igneous is an Alpha, he’ll have some authority over them.”

“So we should set out?”

“Yeah.”

“Set out for where?” Igneous asked, hobbling out of the lava. Senn looked over at Igneous.

“We need to go to Etherea.”

“What? That place is dangerous!” 

“Not with Vraleus setting off like he is right now.”

“But why?” 

“I’ll explain on the way there.”

  
  



	6. Something New

Vraleus made his way into a Felden province. He glanced around and then glanced at a map he was carrying.  _ This has to be Felora. _

“Is this Felora?” he asked a Felina.

“Yeah, of course.” She replied, confused.

“Good.” Vraleus said with a smile. He glanced behind himself and then looked back at the Felina. She now seemed nervous and she brushed at her pale green hair. Vraleus’ smile only grew.

He continued on his journey through the capitol, flashing smiles at every citizen. A large building was in front of him now. He approached and was quickly stopped by the guards at the front.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” 

Vraleus let out a sigh, feigning innocence. “Oh pity, oh pity. I come from Conchord, where they have decided you are no longer important.”

_ “ _ What?”

Vraleus descended upon them, sharp claws almost seeming to unravel as they sank into soft flesh. Within moments he had disposed of them. He raised one of his hands and raked his claws down his face without a single flinch.

He entered the room with blinding speed, yowling like a tortured animal. 

“Your men! They--they’re dead!”

“What killed them?” An official asked, stern voice slightly shaking. Vraleus flicked his wrist while his eyes darted. Quickly, a Moonlit seemed to almost appear out of thin air.

“Oh no… One of them found us! I’ll dispatch it quickly!” Vraleus raised his hand and the thing fell quickly. One of the officials darted to its side, noticed its lava filled markings had faded. With shock, she looked at Vraleus.

“Who are you?”

“I...am Vraleus.” He said, chest swelling with pride. He basked in their gawking. 

“Who is doing this?” Another official asked, his voice shaking. 

“Conchord.” Vraleus said with a clever smirk. “But, if you bring word to your people, we can prepare to fight them off.” 

=========

“Vraleus! What are you doing?!” 

He only smiled as the officials screamed. 

“I’m doing what I do best.” A man lay limp in his arms. Throwing the dead weight down, he approached the official. He pointed at the corpse. She gaped her mouth open before she approached the dead figure. A quick wrap of her arms around the figure, the cold, dead figure, made her cry.

“Why did you kill him? He’s a captain, you idiot! Why kill him if you want us to fight?”

Vraleus brought himself close. He whispered something.

“I’m your captain now.” And then he laughed.

Howling surrounded them as the official clutched the dead captain. She placed him down gently before running off. Quickly, she found herself in front of Alec. He would have spoke if not for her panting heavily. 

“Kysia?” He asked once she was able to catch her breath.

“Kiyoshi is dead.” She said, shivering. Alec’s eyes widened in disbelief, but before he could say something, a spear embedded itself in the wall near them. When they looked where the source of its thrower was, they found Vraleus.

“Listen.” he said harshly. “If you don’t want me to burn this city and you all with it, then give in.”

“What?!” Alec asked, stepping forward.

“Alec. Don’t. Please.” Kysia begged. Vraleus smiled.

“You should listen to her.” He threw himself forwards at Alec, brandishing his claws. He wagged his fingers, bringing them close to Alec’s throat. “And if you know what’s good for you… You’ll be doing what I say for now on.”

He let go of Alec and fell back. Alec just shivered where he stood.

“...And what do you want us to do now…?” His voice wavered. Vraleus smiled.

“You’re going to do something for me. Something great, but also very terrible.”

==== 

Soon the air was filled with the sound of horses. The loud gait of clopping.

And Kysia was barely able to bury Kiyoshi before then. The sound of a horn blared, making her ears ring. The people chittered, cried, begged, but nothing could stop the madman now. 

He seemed to almost materialize before her. A quick glance at his body language told her that he was beckoning for her. She walked forwards and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They walked together and she shivered a little bit under his grasp.

“You’ve been so good.” He said, locking eyes with her. Soon he had brought her into a large building. “I think I should reward you.”

“What?” She asked, feeling uneasiness run through her. Vraleus only laughed at her uncertainty.

“Don’t worry, honey.” He said, bringing his hands close to her head. Kysia stepped back. Vraleus tilted his head. “Oh come on, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” She said, shaking. 

“Come on.” He stepped forwards. She stepped back again. “Give me a hug!”

She stumbled back again. Vraleus shook angrily. He balled his hands into fists and he lunged forwards. He wrapped his arms around her body and tackled her to the ground.

Kysia flinched, hoping that her end would be swift.

But instead, she found Vraleus’ fingers tapping her temples.

Her mind started to cloud and her body burned. She squirmed a little, but soon found her mind too clouded to squirm anymore.

“Good kitty.”

  
  



	7. Before the Storm

Etherea must have smelled awful. Like volcanic ash. Igneous found the smell comforting somehow, but could only imagine Senn’s feelings on the smell. Senn kept wrinkling his nose and looking behind him. 

“Are you sure the Moonlits are still here?” Igneous asked. “Vraleus could have taken them or killed them!” 

“You said they were here before. He might freak me out but I doubt he can lift a bunch of Moonlits.” 

“What is a group of Moonlits called anyway?” Igneous asked. He walked forwards and found himself right back where he was before his body had changed. He inhaled sharply. Quickly, he felt the ground collide with him.

“Igneous!”

“I can’t….I can’t...I can’t…” He felt himself gasp out. Shivering, shaking, he stayed there, on the ground. 

“I’m here, buddy. If you want, we can go back to Oakendale, okay?” Senn patted Igneous on the back. Igneous gritted his teeth. 

“Get me out of here.” His hands were now balled into tight fists. 

“You need to get up first.” Senn said gently. Igneous glared and yelled something incomprehensible at Senn. He whimpered before looking back down.

“I don’t think I can.” 

With that, Senn struggled to pull Igneous up. He groaned, finding it fruitless. 

“Could you crawl to this tree and help yourself up?”

“NO.” Igneous snarled. He looked down and sighed. “I just… Let me get my bearings…” 

It took awhile for Igneous to stand up. When he did, he found...Magnorites? They were all staring at him and whispering things.

“Are you the one Vraleus used to rule us?” one said. 

“I---I guess?” he stammered. 

“He must be an Alpha!” one of them shouted. Igneous stepped back and tilted his head in confusion. “I mean, look at his elbows!” 

Igneous remembered Holly mentioning an “Alpha” but he had absolutely no idea what one was.

“What is an Alpha?”

“If you turn, we can tell you.”

“What?!” 

“Does he not know how to turn?” 

“I do, but what are you saying?” 

“Just turn and it’ll make more sense.” 

Igneous sighed before trying to force his body into the shape they described. He found his body only complained, but no progress was made. He looked over at them and they shook their heads.

“Just another fake. No wonder Vraleus chose you.”

Those words ached as he watched them leave. One, with skin almost as white as snow, glanced at him before diverging from the others. Soon they had disappeared. 

Igneous followed Senn back to Oakendale, his gait slow. Somehow, he felt crushed, as if he was told he was nothing. He didn’t even know what an Alpha was, so why did he care? Why did it matter? 

The first thing the duo noticed when they returned was a group of people all huddled around Holly and Benedict. Benedict raised his hand and brandished a crossbow. A man walked up to him and he thrust the crossbow into the man’s hands. The man walked over to a group of equally armed people.

Soldiers had started to crowd around the people, holding swords and bows. Oakendale looked like it was covered in defenses and towers were being erected around them.

“What is going on?” Igneous asked.

“Felden declared war.” Benedict said gravely.

“War?!” Senn and Igneous shouted. Benedict sighed. 

“Yes. War. It doesn’t make sense, but it’s happening now.”

“Could Vraleus be behind this?” Igneous asked. Benedict sighed.

I don’t know.”

======

Benedict beckoned Senn and Igneous back into his chamber. He let them sit near him and cleared his throat. 

“I let that Sendaris---”

“Ria.” Senn corrected.

“I let Ria and Holly keep watch. They’re to run back at the first sight of the soldiers.” 

“What are we supposed to do?” Senn asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Benedict said. “The only real reason I trusted Ria to go scouting is because she has a Mobilium Song.” 

“Listen, I don’t know if this is a good time but I think I can’t transform anymore!” Igneous found himself shouting. “I mean I don’t want to, especially with Vraleus out there---causing me to, me to…”

“Igneous, please, calm down.”

“WHY SHOULD I?” He felt himself scream. Trying to get air in didn’t help. He shook his head before screaming again. “I don’t know what’s happening to me! Maybe I would be better off dead! Vraleus should have killed me, I deserve it!” 

There was silence until Igneous started to sob. Senn sat there for a moment. Igneous finally sucked in some more air.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“Igneous, it’s fine. I get it.” Senn tried to console Igneous.

_ Woooohhhhhh.  _ The air sang. The trio looked towards the source. Before them was Ria, close to crumpling onto the ground. 

“They’re here.”

  
  



	8. Siege of Conchord

Oakendale smelled of sweat and blood. This, combined with the scent of fire and smoke, meant an awful scent, not too far from the smell of the underworld.

Soon the walls were burning. Arrows rained down through the sky. Moonlits quickly charged in, at least a hundred. They were accompanied by large lion-like beasts and a hoard of Felinas. 

The soldiers from Conchord charged. The archers fired. Senn glared at Igneous and sighed. 

“We need to help them.”

“They seem pretty competent. I think we should stay on the side this time.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Senn, I don’t want you to die.”

“But--”

Benedict cleared his throat. “I’m not going to let my people fight. Let the soldiers do it. I want you two to get the people to safety.”

Igneous and Senn looked at each other. 

“I would help...but I can’t seem to turn.”

“I’ll allow you shelter in my home.” Benedict said, pointing Igneous to his house. “We’ll watch over the people. Senn, get Ria and Holly. I’m leaving it to you to bring my citizens to safety.” 

Senn charged through the clearing and found his way back to Ria. He repeated Benedict’s plan. Her eyes widened. She pointed and the two of them ran towards Holly. She glanced at the duo.

“Benedict must have sent you. Where’s Igneous?”

“He’s in the palace. We have to get the people to safety.” 

Holly pointed to a large structure. “We created this for the people to take shelter in. We should split up.” 

Soon, Senn found himself running over to a group of people. “Hey, follow me!” They turned around, glaring at him with empty eyes. They dissipated into dust and Senn heard a cackle.

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground. Senn kicked his claws at Vraleus. Vraleus kept him pinned and laughed. “You’ve already failed.” “

Oh really?” Senn asked. He pulled out his spear and rammed the spear into Vraleus’ shoulder. Vraleus let out a shriek as Senn managed to run off.

===

Holly and Ria found themselves at the shelter. 

“Is there anyone left?” Ria asked. Holly shook her head. “Then...Then where’s Senn?”

The two of them searched away from the shelter. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps filled the air. They were surrounded by the soldiers of Felden. Ria and Holly exchanged a glance. 

“Surrender now.” he demanded shakily.

“Why are you doing this?!” Ria shouted

The soldier didn’t respond. He just shook his head. 

“We aren’t going to surrender. Not to someone like Vraleus.” Ria hissed.

The warriors raised their weapons ready to strike. They managed to hit Ria in the side, causing her to yelp. She, despite the pain, grabbed her spear and managed to stab one of them. Some of Conchord’s soldiers arrived and assisted them. Holly pulled Ria near her and started to mutter something. Soon, Ria felt her side heal. 

“Maybe Senn’s with Benedict.” She managed to say. Holly nodded and they headed to Benedict. 

“Do you know where Senn is?” Ria asked. Igneous perked up after he heard this. 

“Senn’s missing?” He said with a gasp.

“Yeah.” Ria said softly. Igneous looked back at Benedict. He didn’t respond, only glaring at his dying peoples.

“We need to find him.” 

“We know.” Holly said. 

“I can’t let my people die!” Benedict shouted.

“Aren’t the soldiers doing their job?” Holly asked.

“NO!” Benedict shouted. “I need to help them!!”

Benedict grabbed a sword. He quickly stormed out of the room. Holly, Ria and Igneous looked at each other, unable to form a coherent comment.

“We need to find Senn.” Ria said.

===

Senn was pushed into a wall. Vraleus held him against it, smiling like a madman.. Senn snarled, and pushed Vraleus back.

“You just don’t know when to give up do you?” Vraleus snarled, getting back to his feet.

“I could say the same to you.” Senn replied. Vraleus charged forwards, claws outstretched.

Suddenly Vraleus was rammed from the side. 

“Igneous?” Senn asked. 

“Heya, Senn.” Igneous said as he pinned Vraleus down with his leg.

“What the hell do you want from this place?” Holly demanded.

Vraleus laughed. “My motives are none of your business.”

Igneous growled. Vraleus suddenly threw Igneous off of him. Igneous roared in pain. Senn grabbed his spear.

“Don’t try anything!” He shouted. 

“You wouldn’t dare hurt me.” Vraleus said, holding his hand in front of his heart. “Ooooh, I’m so scared!”

===

Benedict sliced the arm off of a Felden soldier. He stabbed another through the heart. He glanced around, seeing the Moonlits and the cat beasts and the Felden army destroy his soldiers. His face grew warm. He headed towards one of the fallen and grabbed another sword. Another glance at his civilians dying made his decision for him. 

“For Conchord.” he roared.

Benedict charged at the horde of soldiers from Felden. He slashed at the soldiers that caused his people such harm. Someone slashed his side and he repaid them with a stab. He fought valiantly, killing a large group of the soldiers. Soon, he felt his breaths grow short. He glanced at his burning city. He fell to the ground and his vision went black.

Senn, Ria, Igneous, and Holly soon arrived and saw Benedict’s crumpled form. Holly placed her hand on the back of his head. She gritted her teeth.

“He decided to make up for his mistakes and this is how he is rewarded?” She cried out. Her eyes glowed with a bright blue fire. She rushed forwards. She almost….no, she was glowing.

“What are you doing?!” Senn shouted.

“Distracting Vraleus.” Holly replied.

Igneous shivered, staggering back. Senn was trying his best to evade the flames and Holly was screaming, making her way towards Vraleus. Igneous looked back at Senn and noticed him motioning Ria onto Titan. Holly screamed and looked back at Igneous. She pointed him towards Senn’s direction. 

The flames kept rising. In the distance they saw Holly and Vraleus duel. Holly mostly spent her time parrying his attacks and dodging. The Moonlits seemed dizzy, almost as if they were going to faint. 

“He’s growing weak! I can hold him off a little longer, just run!” Holly screamed. Vrlaeus raised his hand and a large Moonlit came at his side. It roared and the rest became more active. Igneous felt dizzy. Senn said something to Ria and headed back to Igneous’ side.

“Are you okay?”

“I feel...Compelled….” 

“We need to get out of here.” Senn said through gritted teeth. Igneous shook his head and then his eyes widened.

“I can’t--I can’t run like this!” Igneous shrieked.

“You have to be able to turn, especially now!” Senn cried out. Igneous shook his head.

“I can’t!” Igneous cried out. “And I can’t get on your horse! I’m dead weight!” 

Something snarled through the fire. Igneous glanced over and noticed a humongous lion-like beast hunching over him, blue tinted slate gray fur glistening in the fire. It wrapped its arms around him and leapt over to Senn and Ria. He was being held gently, he realized. It placed him down surprisingly gently and then roared. 

A Moonlit, pale as snow, came along the large beast’s side. His red eyes, although they were a bright shade of alizarin, seemed gentle and kind. 

“We need to run.” He said. 

“But Igneous can’t!” Senn shouted. The Moonlit looked back at the large feline.

“I’ll let her handle this then.” He said. The large beast wrapped her arms around Igneous again. “Where to?”

“Out of here!” Igneous cried, no longer caring about the large cat grabbing him. She yowled at Senn and Ria. Titan reared up, kicked his hooves and broke into a run. The pale Moonlit followed closely and the large lion-like beast followed soon after. Igneous shut his eyes tight and felt the world grow colder. 

He refused to open his eyes because he feared what awaited them.

  
  



	9. The Beginning of The End

They barely managed to escape Oakendale. Soon, they were far away from Oakendale. Despite this, they could still smell the ash and blood.

“We’re...we’re alone.” Igneous said. 

“Holly might be dead...” Senn said.

Igneous gaped his mouth open. He shook his head and sighed. “So, basically we’re doomed?” Senn looked down at the ground and then nodded. 

“What do we do now?” Ria asked, shaking.

“I don’t think we can do anything.” Igneous said.

“Holly could have ran to Crown Peak if she isn’t dead.” Senn admitted.

“And she could be dead for all we know!” Igneous shouted. Senn nodded. “We’re sitting ducks! Dead!”

“I have an idea, Sendaria isn’t far.” Senn said, pointing out into the distance.

“But what if it’s already been taken?” Ria asked quietly. The pale Moonlit spoke up.

“I doubt the Ardoni provinces have been taken. If we go there, I’ll keep watch with my...weird cat friend.” 

Ria, Igneous and Senn looked at each other and sighed.

“Who even are you?” Senn found himself asking. The Moonlit smiled meekly.

“Oh, I’m Quartz.”

“And why are you helping us?” Igneous asked. Quartz smiled a little bit wider. 

“Because you saved me.”

=====

Senn and Ria headed into Sendaria first. Igneous followed and glanced back at Quartz and his odd beast of a companion. He heard the cat beast rumble slightly. Something felt off, as if that cat thing wasn’t really a cat, but a person in cat’s clothing.

Igneous found himself lagging behind. He was intrigued by the lovely colors, the interesting architecture, and the well kept trees. Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts.

“Senn! Is that a Magnorite?! I knew I shouldn’t have let you leave Sendaria!” The voice sounded stern, as if it came from a father. Senn brought the figure over to Igneous. 

“Osivian, come on, he’s my friend.” 

“And why did you bring him here?” He said, pointing at Igneous. 

“We’re here because we need help.” Ria said. Osivian sighed and allowed them into one of the buildings. 

Senn quickly explained what had happened, how Oakendale burned and how Felden was taken. Osivian just shook his head.

“Have you lost it?” He said solemnly. “I’ll deal with this tomorrow.” He said, heading off. 

Igneous decided he was going to rest on the floor. He closed his eyes for a little bit. Suddenly, he heard screaming. Standing up quickly, he almost went over to the source of it, before he realized what it was. 

Senn was  _ turning. _

Igneous looked at his own two hands. He didn’t even feel sick, not even tingly. He just shivered as he heard Senn scream. He took a glance outside and his suspicions were confirmed: the moon was full. 

So why wasn’t  _ he _ turning? He stopped thinking about that and headed over to where Senn was when he fell silent. Igneous approached slowly and looked over at Senn. 

“Senn?” He said. Igneous only heard Senn’s heavy breathing in response. Senn looked over at him and he seemed frantic. Igneous felt his heart sink. It was almost as if Vraleus was controlling him again. 

“Get...away…” He said through gritted teeth. Igneous held his hands out. 

“Senn, it’s fine. It’s just me.”

“I’ll...I’ll hurt you.” he whimpered. Igneous shook his head.

“How about you go to sleep?” He said shakily. Igneous took another step forward and Senn screamed out in pure unadulterated fear. Ria heard this and quickly ran over to him. She couldn’t even get a word out before Osivian yelled and looked over at the group. 

“Is...Is that thing Senn?” Osivian asked, voice now seeming shaky compared to his yell. Igneous swallowed hard and sighed. 

“Yes. That’s...That’s Senn.” 

“Did this Vraleus guy do this?”

“I don’t think so, but he made Senn do awful things.” Igneous said shakily. Osivian’s eyes widened.

“Did he touch Ria?”

“He almost killed her.” Igneous half-lied. He wouldn’t tell Osivian he was a Moonlit, let alone a suddenly defective one. Osivian looked enraged now. 

“If I can somehow get a hold of Thalleous, I’ll get him to the Masters.” 

“So now you believe us?”

“...Yes.” 

====

It was a week after Thalleous set off to contact the Masters. Igneous found himself glaring at his reflection. Osivian allowed Quartz and his odd companion to enter. Igneous shivered at the thought that he had failed. 

Quartz just sat there in the distance. Igneous found himself walking over to him.

“How are you doing?” Quartz asked. Igneous shook his head. Quartz sighed. “I don’t know what’s up with you. You should have turned a week ago.” 

Igneous looked up at the sky and then felt as if something was wrong. He walked slowly through Sendaria and found himself at the border. 

He caught the scent of something burning, no, burning flesh. He approached. 

Suddenly a large Moonlit jumped in front of him. They glared, dropped a large object and then laughed.

“We know.” They said, in a voice that wasn’t theirs. Quickly, they disappeared and Igneous glanced at the object.

It was an object, no, it was a person. The figure was covered in burns, making them almost unrecognizable. Despite this, he could tell they were human. Their skin was charred, their eyes gone, and they seemed to be tearing apart at the seams. Igneous stepped back as disgusting, rotting blood poured out.

If Igneous could, he would have puked then and there. Dread shot through him. This was a casualty from the battle, from the many Moonlits that set fire to towns, to cities, to people. 

Igneous charged back to Senn. Vraleus knew where they were now, it was only a matter of time before they were found.

Time...It was only a matter of time. 

As he ran, he caught a peculiar scent. He turned around and looked towards the odd scent.

Fire.

All he could do now was hope that the Masters had listened. 

  
  



End file.
